ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Kensi Blye
| }} }} |portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = n/a |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show }} Kensi Marie Blye is a Special Agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) who is currently assigned to the NCIS: Office of Special Projects located in Los Angeles. In addition, she was the partner of the late Dominic Vail and is now the current partner of Marty Deeks who is also the LAPD liason with NCIS. Character Profile Kensi is known to speak Portuguese, French, and Spanish. She is also an accomplished lip-reader, a trait she shares with Abigail Sciuto and is skilled in Morse-code. Like Abby, Kensi is also skilled in forensics due to her major in criminology, which regularly comes in handy whenever the team has to study a crime scene. She is the sniper of the team most of the time. 'Personality' Kensi is one of the more complicated characters on the show. In , she admits to being "the best first date girl in town," but is "antsy, bored, distant, impatient, irritable" on the second date, hinting that she has commitment issues. She later on admits that she could never see herself settling down with someone with "kids running around" although she says it would be nice "having someone to say good night to every night". Despite having been noted by G. Callen and Sam Hanna to be a born operator in , Kensi has admitted to having something of a problem with the deception involved in her job during . She also states then that she deals with the danger a lot better, implying that she is a thrill-seeker. In , she is particularly upset by the abduction of her partner, Dominic Vail. While checking out Dom's apartment, she mentions to Nate that she has never been to Dom's house before. Later, she is seen at Dom's home washing his dirty dishes and cleaning the place up in general. According to Callen in , if Kensi was asked if the glass was half full or half empty, she would just drink out of the bottle. In the episode she states that she was 15 years old when she first saw her favorite movie Titanic. Since Titanic was release in 1997, and she was 15 at the time, she was born in 1982. Despite coming across as being an intimidating figure, Kensi is very loyal to the team and has some empathy for the victims involved and is capable of being vulnerable, being particularly scarred when her former partner Dom was killed. She is also capable of holding her own in battle. 'Cars' Kensi has a habit of destroying cars as seen in the NCIS Season 6/NCIS: LA pilot episode, "Legend Part 1" and the Season 1 episode, "Search and Destroy". She currently drives a silver Cadillac SRX. Background Kensi is the only child of a deceased Marine, Donald Blye. In the episode , Kensi tells Nate that she used to help her father tune his car during the weekends. In the episode , Kensi tells Deeks that her father taught her how "to survive pretty much anywhere," as well as how to "track, shoot, fix an engine, wire a house, and basically anything you'd teach a son. Only he didn't have a son. He had me". That statement suggests she is an only child. She also has made hints that she was an excellent high school student. It was revealed in the episode that Kensi's father was murdered when she was fifteen, and that his murder case was never solved. In episode , Donald Blye's picture includes a deceased date, 12/20/97. If Kensi was 15 in 1997, that makes her birth year 1982, the same as Ziva David, a character from the original NCIS series. After her father's death, Kensi ran away and lived on the streets for around a year. In the episode , while undercover to get the trust of a suspect, Kensi tells him she was engaged to a Jarhead that was killed in action. In , she tries to relate to a man suffering from PTSD by telling him she had been engaged to a Marine named Jack, who returned from Fallujah with the same condition. She tells him that she administered Jack's medication and took care of him, insinuating that she wasn't working during this time. However, Jack left her on Christmas Day - the year is unknown. When asked if she went looking for him after he left, she replied "I was hoping he would come looking for me," showing that she was depressed when he left. In the episode , Kensi was reunited with her mother, Julia Feldman. Julia was uncomfortable with her husband's role in black ops missions while a Marine sniper so told Kensi that she had fallen for another man and that they were leaving. They got as far as Nevada before Kensi ran away, presumably back to her father. While on the phone afterwards to Julia, Kensi told her she never wanted to see her again and they lost contact for 15 years. Donald Blye's case was also finally solved, revealing Peter Clairmont, an old friend and fellow sniper of her father's, as Donald's killer. Appearances NCIS Kensi first appears in Season 6 episodes "Episode:Legend, Part One and Episode:Legend Part Two". She is first seen working with Sam Hanna while tailing Nick Chandler. However, they lose track of him after he's shot at. She's later welcoming Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee to OSP headquarters after they discover Chandler's corpse. She then posed as a waitress while working with Mike Renko and G. Callen. After Callen, posing as an arms dealer, learns that a client of Max Talia is looking for big guns, Kensi gives him a note that says Callen is a cop and says it's from Mike. This allows them to set up a meeting between Mike--posing as an arms dealer under the alias of Matty Rae--and Max, to learn more about the client. Kensi arrives on the scene when another man named Liam attempts to kill Mike and Max. Kensi later briefs the rest of the team on Liam's background and activities. Later she, Sam and Renko along with a team of NCIS Agents storm a garage where Callen is and are successful in capturing the leader of the terrorist cell before Michael Rivkin, a Mossad agent, could get there and kill the remaining members. Season 1 Kensi was partnered with Junior Agent Dominic Vail. Dom was kidnapped and held for ransom, originally intended to be used as a possible bargaining chip. However, during the rescue attempt initiated by Callen, Sam, and Kensi, Dom was killed while shielding Sam from gunfire, essentially sacrificing his life to save Sam but the extent of his injuries caused Dom to die straightaway despite Sam's attempts to save him, although Callen realized that it was hopeless and eventually convinced him to let go. Dom's death left the entire team grief-stricken and struggling to move forward. In the aftermath, Kensi operated solo on a temporary basis, with Nate Getz even joining her in the field sometimes. On occasion, she partnered with Mike Renko. Season 2 With her former partner, Agent Vail now dead, Detective Marty Deeks was brought in as their liaison to the LAPD, having been accepted the position in the Season 1 episode, "Hand-to-Hand". Kensi, along with Sam, was initially antagonist towards Deeks (back when he was introduced in season 1) due to him being seen as something of a replacement in Dom's seat. However, Kensi soon began to warm up to him. He officially became Kensi's new partner in the second episode of Season 2. In the Season 2 finale, she and Sam resigned from their post in NCIS to follow Callen to Prague and help find Hetty, who had also resigned from NCIS under mysterious circumstances. Season 3 On the third episode of Season 3, she was briefly partnered with Callen by Acting Operations Manager Lauren Hunter in an attempt to unbalance the team long enough for her to disappear. Henrietta Lange returns at the end of the episode and restores her partnership with Deeks. In the episode, "Blye, K.", Kensi is taken into custody by Assistant Director Granger when various Marines from her deceased father's unit end up dead in various car accidents. The episode ends in a cliffhanger with Kensi being shot by an unknown sniper and it is not yet known if she is alive, having been injured by the bullet or dead. In "Blye, K, Part 2", Kensi is revealed to have survived the gunshot wound as she was wearing a bullet-proof vest. She later went solo as she continued to seek answers to her father's murder and later got revenge by attacking the man responsible although when he raised a gun to kill her, Assistant Director Owen Granger saved her life by killing the guy, finally ending the saga of her father's death once and for all. In "Episode:Neighborhood Watch", she and Deeks go undercover as a married couple. Hawaii Five-O Between NCIS: LA Season 3 episodes and , Kensi appears in the Hawaii Five-O episode Ka Hakaka Maika'i. She travels to Hawaii at the request of Joe White to help him and Steve McGarrett, the leader of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force decipher a video-recorded conversation between Steve's father John, Governor Pat Jameson and Wo Fat. In the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3/Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 episode, Episode:Touch of Death, she also meets McGarrett's colleagues, Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly who have arrived from Hawaii to help stop a possible smallpox outbreak. She greets them, voicing her wish that the time of the meeting could have been under better circumstances. Relationships Kensi is mentioned to have many paramours, though this is caused by her self-imposed 'First Date Only' rule and usually does not prefer to go out on a second date. However, she does reveal to being formerly engaged to a man named Jack, which eventually ended when he was diagnosed with PTSD and soon left her despite her attempts to care for him. She soon has a strong partnership/relationship with her partner Marty Deeks, despite initially being somewhat hostile toward him, and through the episodes it becomes clear that they have a "thing" for each other. Through the series it became more and more apparent that Kensi is annoyed yet attracted to Deeks, even though she denies it. She is always "fine" and stays strong, but in her soft moments we see that she cares for Deek's well-being and fears his death (4.17). This is likely on account of what happened to her previous partner, Dom, who tragically died while in the line of duty. 'Donald Blye' Kensi claims that her father was her best friend. He taught her a large variety of things such as fixing cars, shooting, track and even how to wire a house - things a father would normally teach a son. She says that he basically taught her how to survive. He soon died when she went out to see her soon-to-be favorite movie, Titanic, when she was fifteen years old on December 20, 1997. His murder soon became a cold case, remaining unsolved. It is also said that after his death, Kensi ran away and lived on the streets for about a year. For the first and second seasons and a majority of the third season, it is clear that she hasn't made peace with his death, possibly due to the fact that his murder case was never solved. Kensi eventually became determined to solve her father's murder once and fall and soon helped close the case when they caught Peter Clairmont as Donald's killer. 'Julia Feldman' Estranged for fifteen years, Kensi discovered her mother while tracking down the man who killed her father. It was revealed that Kensi's father had told Julia about his reassignment to an elite black ops unit, but Julia was unable to accept the news of his new assignments and ran away, taking Kensi with her. She didn't tell Kensi the truth of why they left, saying that the reason they were moving was because she'd fallen in love with another man. Kensi, a "Daddy's girl 'til the end", saw this as a betrayal to her father and ran away from her, returning to her father. After Donald called Julia to assure her of Kensi's safety, Kensi informed Julia that she never wanted to speak to her again and lost contact with her for several years. Upon learning the truth of her father's career and her mother's true reason for running away, Kensi reconnected with Julia. G. Callen Callen is one of Kensi's friends. During , she happily welcomes him back to work. Callen calls her 'his favorite agent,' though the reason for this has not yet been clarified. Sam Hanna Sam is something of a big brother to Kensi. He constantly teases her about her love life, as well as her lifestyle. Sam, though, is the first to praise her, and the last to get mad at her. Dominic Vail Kensi was Dom's first partner, though it is insinuated that she herself had one other partner before he arrived. She acted as something of a mentor to Dom due to him being a brand new agent, and took his death the hardest among everyone. Marty Deeks Deeks became Kensi's partner after the death of Dom. She is originally hostile towards him, but the two eventually warm up to each other and develop a close friendship. In the episode "Blye, K" she reveals that he is the only person she trusts. There is an obvious chemistry and attraction between the two and it is suspected that they have growing feelings for each other although they often insist they are nothing more than just friends. Their attraction becomes apparent in the season 2 episode "Plan B" when Deeks kisses a woman he knew while undercover a while ago in the interrogation room while the rest of the group watches from the surveillance cameras. Kensi is visibly hurt while watching the scene with the expression obvious on her face as noticed by both Callen and Sam. Deeks is frequently jealous and uncomfortable when Kensi flirts with other men as she can be seen rather annoyed when he flirts with women. In "Neighborhood Watch", they go undercover as a married couple and they have some close and awkward moments. Kensi kisses him at the suspect's dinner party which clearly meant something to both of them, but when Deeks asked her what it meant, she called it a 'cover kiss'. Deeks is obviously upset at this statement, but says nothing. It really isn't until season four when it becomes more obvious that she is becoming accepting of her growing feelings for Deeks. This can be seen in "Parley" when Deeks goes undercover with a woman named Monica, assigned to get as close with her as possible, and Kensi is obviously jealous throughout the episode. When Kensi shares a chat with Monica later at NCIS, she asks Kensi is being partners with Deeks is enough, which Kensi doesn't respond to. When Monica remarks that she couldn't trust Deeks, Kensi firmly states, "I trust him with everything." Their feelings for each other come to head during the season finale of season 4 "Descent" when Kensi confronts Deeks, telling him that he has terrible communication skills and that she never knows "what the hell he's talking about" or what he wants. She also claims that he never says what he means. When Deeks says that isn't true, she bluntly asks him to say something "that he actually means", but Deeks remains silent. Later, while on a mission, Deek ends up making a remark that causes Kensi to brings up their argument again about him never saying what he means. As she begins to leave, while still ranting about how she never knows what he truly wants, he abruptly stops her by kissing her. Kensi is seen visibly shocked, rendered speechless. He asks as he pulls back, "How's that for communication?" Kensi just stares at him, clearly stunned, and is unable to look at him. She finally says that she has to meet with Michelle and quickly leaves as Deek watches. Trivia *Like the other members of her team except for Marty Deeks, Kensi's current weapon of choice is a SIG-Sauer P229, although she and the others originally used SIG-Sauer P228s. *She has a distinguishable birthmark in her right eye, called the nevus of Ota. Her left eye is hazel, and her right eye is brownish-black, with a black film over the entire white part of the eye and it has no effect of any kind on her vision. *Kensi admitted that before she became an NCIS: OSP Agent, she had always wanted to be a bounty hunter. *Is considered to be the Office of Special Projects version of both Abigail Sciuto and Ziva David or Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as like Abby, Kensi is trained in forensics and she can lip-read and similarly to Ziva and Gibbs, Kensi is also the sniper of the team. * NCIS Legend Press Release * CBS Press Release scheduling NCIS: Los Angeles for the 2009-2010 season * CBS Mini Bio Category:Characters Category:NCIS Agents